Fight For the Future
by Geron Kizan
Summary: The crown jewel of the CWF Entertainment and where most of the works of Ari Rockefeller and Geron Kizan are based on. A cast of anime characters set aside differences to combat those who betrayed them, and to stop a insane mad woman bent on domination.
1. A thousand mile journey begins

The crown jewel fanfiction of CWF Entertainment is Fight For the Future. Almost every work of Ari Rockefeller and Geron Kizan has a deep or near-deep connection with this series. Almost every series you see of Ari and or of Geron refers to, or is somehow connected to, this fanfiction.

All anime mentioned is under their contracted owners.

All coincidences of original characters are just coincidental

All rights reserved of their companies or their owners.

Rated: R—For offensive language, graphic violence, and sexual content (not all in the same chapter at times)

© 1999, 2003 CWF Entertainment

Fight For the Future

Chapter 1: A thousand mile journey begins with a single step

"...because of a tragedy like this, we here at the CWF..."

Blood...everywhere...

"...cannot carry such a burden..."

Over 20,000 killed....

"...so I hereby declare a complete dissolution..."

What made this...?

"...after nearly 75 years..."

Was it really her that killed all of them...

"...the CWF is no more..."

I never knew she would do something like this...

"...I'm sorry, but you are all relieved of your duties..."

...Serena, why?

TIME: 12:20pm

LOCATION: Emergency Ward, University Hospital of Cleveland

The hospitals all over town that night were overwhelmed, operating to capacity and then some. Everywhere, the situation was the same—people at what was once the Gund arena were enjoying quality CWE entertainment, when it hit. From out of nowhere, explosions began to rock the audience. Terror and panic spread like wildfire as innocent fans were mercilessly slaughtered. The biggest blow came when the ceiling collapsed. Those who were able to escape with their lives intact (and not necessarily their bodies), got to watch in horror as the arena collapsed, claiming everyone else inside under tons and tons of rubble.

This emergency room had seen all forms of victims come through here, minor injuries to deaths in the emergency and everything in between. No one, young or old, male or female, was spared the wrath of the assailant. Right now, several already exhausted doctors and nurses were wheeling a bloody, half-dead boy of no older than twelve into the emergency room. The original colors of the boy's orange and blue karate gi were lost to the crimson cloak upon his body.

"JESUS CHRIST, WE GOT A KID HERE, BLEEDING TO DEATH!"

"I NEED HIS INFORMATION!"

"BLOOD PRESSURE IS DROPPING FAST!"

"DOCTOR, HE'S BLEEDING BADLY—"

"STOP THE GURNEY!!! WE'RE GONNA LOSE HIM! GET ME A DEFIBULATOR! "

"DOCTOR!"

"NOT NOW! CLEAR!!!" *Bzzzzzzzaaapp*

"SHIT, NOTING! CLEAR!" *Bzzzzzaaappp*

"CLEAR!" *Bzzzzzppppp*

Beep........beep.....

"RUSH THIS KID OUT IMMEDIATELY!"

"ASH! WHERE ARE YOU TALKING MY ASH?!"

That was the scene for the Sonn family. Rushing into the hospital. All three former CWE members of the Sonn family were injured in what is to be called "the Gund Massacre". Goku and Gohan survived with only minor injuries. Ash Ketchum-Sonn, their adopted son, had received the worst injuries.

Orderlies held Chichi back as she tried to catch up with her son's blood soiled gurney. She resisted but was then calmed down as she was drawn into the arms of her husband. As she watched the doors swing open as Ash and the doctors and then flap slowly, a river of tears rolled down her cheeks and then she placed her head into Goku's chest, crying.

"Why…why did this happen to our son?" Chichi wailed woefully. "Why has it to be one of my children? Why, Goku, why?"

Goku was silent as he looked in the direction of his adopted son. As his wife cried and he looked on, his other son Gohan, approached his parents with a small limp, due to a knee injury suffered at the arena.

"Dad...are you okay?"

Goku stood silent.

"Dad?"

Goku stood silent still.

"Dad, aren't you going to do anything?"

"I don't know what I can do," Goku replied in his lowest voice. "This...whole night, it's been too much."

"Dad…you have to!" Gohan said as he built up a mixture of sadness, anger and pain. "You said that you would also be there with him!" he wailed. His face contorted into a look of anguish and fury. "YOU SAID ON THE DAY WE TOOK HIM AS ONE OF US THAT NOTHING BAD WOULD HAPPEN TO HIM! YOU SAID IT DAD!!!"

"GOHAN!"

"AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO GO BACK ON YOUR WORD LIKE THIS?!" Gohan paused, but only to choke on a sob. "YOU CAN'T SIT HERE AND LET HIM DIE, DAD! DO SOMETHING! PLEASE!!!" Gohan said before he completely broke down. "Please dad...anything will do..."

"What do you mean, 'it's low'?!"

"The supply, doctor, we are nearly out of type O blood! And asking from other hospitals and blood banks is impossible! The entire city is in chaos!"

"Who's in need of the most blood now?"

"That kid in the orange gi, sir, he's lost half of his blood already. He just rolled in." The nurse glanced at the clipboard. "Ash…Ketchum…" she squinted, wanting to make sure she was reading that properly. "…Sonn. Yeah, that's his name."

"Doctor?" Goku said as he approached the two arguing medical figures.

"Yes?"

The Saiyan then reached to the left sleeve of his t-shirt and ripped the fabric right off, exposing his veins and muscles to the two.

"I want to help," Goku explained calmly. "I'll donate some of my blood, but only to my son!"

"Sir, I don't think you're his..."

In rage, Goku slammed his fist against the wall close by and stared at the doctor with a fiery stare and screamed to the top of his lungs, "DAMNIT DOCTOR, I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS BULLSHIT! I'M A TYPE O BLOOD DONER! I CAN GIVE MY BLOOD TO ANYONE! NOW GET ME HOOKED UP, CAUSE MY SON NEEDS ME!"

As both were scared shitless from Goku's rage, one immediately went to action and quickly led Goku down the hallway towards the nearest blood donor station to start the process that would save Ash's life.

And possibly change his life forever.

TIME: 5:50am

LOCATION: University of Cleveland Hospital, Recovery Ward 103

"Sir, are you awake? Sir? Sir?!"

"Wha..."

"He's up."

"Wh-where am I?"

"Daddy!"

"Rini?!"

Darien woke up, and sat up on his gurney. His head was bandaged all away around and his left leg was exposed as bandages had covered parts of it from the top of his thigh down to his ankles. But they weren't his concern now, but what now was important was his daughter.

"Rini are you okay?"

"She'll be fine, Mr. Shields," said a doctor off to the side. "She was one of the lucky ones, surviving with a few scratches."

"Oh Rini," Darien said with a single tear dropping down his cheek and embracing his only daughter. "I thought I would lose you."

"I was so worried about you to, daddy," Rini cried. "First it was Serena, then you?"

"Serena?"

For that moment, time stopped. Darien's eyes turned into a blank stare at the wall.

Then it happened.

Blood everywhere.

Dying people, grasping on to dear life.

The image of the broken body of Ash Ketchum at her feet, soaked in blood, a lifeless look in his auburn eyes. 

A flash of Serena's face.

Was she the one?

As Darien questioned on the inside, his outside figure of himself suddenly went berserk. His head grasped in pain. And his seizure-like condition alerted doctors nearby. The man known as Tuxedo Mask to some began to get a pain in his head. And it wouldn't come out.

"Jesus Christ! Get a tranquilizer in here!"

A nurse ran out to fill the doctor's demand while orderlies and nearby doctors held Darien down as he convulsed uncontrollably, grasping his head and twitching his body in pain. Nothing would stop it. 

"I got it!"

"Administering the tranquilizer!"

"What are you doing?! What's wrong with him?!" Rini said in fright.

"Get the child out of here, nurse!"

"Yes doctor!" the nurse said as she ushered Rini out. As the needle dug under the skin of Darien and into his bloodstream, Darien's calming began to slow down till it reached his body let a normal status.

"He'll be out for about five more hours, give him rest," the doctor said to the others.

They all agreed and left the room. And as they left the room, Rini sat outside on a bench, crying and whimpering cause she had to witness the only family she has suffer through some unknown pain.

"Don't leave me daddy," Rini said to herself. "I don't want to be left alone."

"You won't be."

"Thank you...Gohan."

TIME: 1:05pm

LOCATION: University of Cleveland Hospital, Recovery Ward 204

"Vegeta, how are you doing?" Bulma Briefs said to her husband on the gurney with his right leg lifted from his injury.

"Like I told you before, I'm fine!" Vegeta said angrily. He stared at his right leg, cocooned in a plaster cast, and at the crutches that he had been forced to use. "How can this happen, how can it that someone like me, a Super Saiyan can be brought down by a broken leg!"

Their son of the future, Trunks Mirai shared the same room as his father. Unlike Vegeta, he was mobile, due that only his right arm was broken in the wreckage alongside a few other injuries among his body. But still, he could walk, but not run.

"Father, it would be best that if you try to get so tense, you might injure yourself further."

"It'll be fine," Vegeta said. "Full blooded Saiyans' bones heal three times as faster than human's. And if you're lucky, maybe your bones will do the same."

"Until then, try not to do too much with it," Bulma said as she sat at a chair near the gurney. "It would be horrible to think that you would have to spend more time in here cause of your damn ego."

"Mom, lets try to relax for once..."

TIME: Two days later, 7:10pm

"...And now the latest on our big story: the death toll of the Gund Massacre has been released. Over 956 are reported deceased and over 1,030 have been missing. Amongst the receiving were parts of the..."

The TV turned off. 

"I don't want to hear any more of it," Goku said holding up the remote while sitting next to his recovering son, Ash. "They were in the wrong place at the wrong time. It…it doesn't make sense. It just doesn't make sense! I don't get it…I just don't get it! WHY ALL THOSE INNOCENT LIVES!"

In a fit of rage, Goku threw the remote out of the nearby window, shattering a fraction with it. He then finished the rest off as he knelt onto the floor and pounded at it, ignoring the shards of broken glass that cut into his fist. As small drops of blood fell to the floor, so did the tears of the Saiyan.

A light whimpering pricked Goku's ears. His head immediately picked itself off the ground and looked back at his son, still in his hospital bed. Only...

"Dad...?"

"Ash?"

"Dad?!"

"ASH!"

Goku got up and turned around and welcomed his son with a tight hug. They held each other tightly for a long time, not letting go, not making any other sound save for Goku's happy, relieved sobbing.

"I'm glad your okay, my son."

"How long was I out?"

"For about two days, probably three. I was so worried about you. I didn't want to lose you."

"Thanks dad." He paused. "How's Gohan? And Rini? And Hotaru?!"

"They're all fine, you suffered the most damage. But thanks to me, I saved you."

"What do you mean?"

"They didn't have enough blood when you came in, so I donated mine. A lot of mine to say, I was out for nearly a day and a half, trying to recover! I almost felt like you did, son." Goku then laughed a small bit.

Then Gohan. And then both of them built up their laughter as strong as they could. As they did, Chichi (holding their youngest son, Goten) and Gohan walked into the room and saw the two of them laughing their heads off. And when she saw her son, Chichi's eyes were in tears as she rushed and held her son in her arms, tears of joy down running her cheeks. Gohan joined in laughing with his brother and the rest of his family.

TIME: Three days later, 10:15am…

Ash was released from the hospital after making a full recovery a few days later, and taking his first fresh breath of air outside the hospital was a welcoming one. The sounds and sites of the outside were reviving Ash as he walked through the open sliding doors of the hospital. While Chichi and Gohan loaded Goten and Ash's stuff onto their rental car, and as Hotaru helped Ash slowly walk towards the car, the doctor that looked over Ash pulled Goku over to the side and decided to have a small talk between the two.

"Something you need to talk to me about, doctor?" Goku asked.

The doctor shifted his glasses a bit and gave a little scoff to the side. "Mr. Sonn, I'm a bit concerned about your son."

"Really?"

"Yes." He shifted his weight on his feet. "A few hours after he awoke, we decided to check his blood, since we have on record that you donated blood in order to save him – which is a courageous thing for a father to do for his son, by the way – but that isn't the point. It seems when we tested it, there's something...different about his blood.

"Different? What do you mean by that?"

"His blood...the tests seemed different. We were so puzzled we had delivered a sample of it over to a blood specialist on the other side of town to analyze it. We got the results today, Mr. Sonn. A certain amount of your son's blood cells seem to have..." The doctor paused again. "…mutated."

"Mutated?" Goku looked puzzled and thought on why would Ash's blood cells be taking on a different form. Still he couldn't figure out why.

"It's strange, my lad. And what is even stranger is the time it took Ash to recover. Usually injuries like this would have taken weeks to recover, but Ash...is a different case altogether."

"Really?"

"It seems so. But I theorize that since that Ash is in excellent condition; his body seems to heal faster thanks to his health. I guess he is much stronger than an ordinary boy his age."

Goku knew that all too well. Ash was well trained in the art of Jankenpo Karate, Goku's signature style. Years of rigorous training and conditioning molded Ash into a competent fighter on the level of the rest of the so-called "Z-Fighters". He rubbed the back of his head nervously with a laugh. "Could be."

"All these strange coincidences amazed me…yet they could be a future concern. It would be best if you keep an eye on his actions and contact a doctor immediately if anything happens. I advise that strongly, Mr. Sonn."

"I will, and when we get back to Japan, I'll see that we have a blood specialist or a doctor

on the case as well."

"Take care, my man, and your son too."

"Thanks, doctor."

As Goku finished up his small conversation with the doctor, Hotaru helped as Ash to the car by lending him a hand. Ash walked very slowly as previously advised, for fear of overexertion in his still weak condition. But as he walked, his girlfriend Hotaru noticed that the arm she was holding was shaking—sometimes it would be a little twitch, sometimes it would be a violent shudder.

"Ash, is that your arm shaking?"

"My arm...yeah. I think it has something to do with my recovery. I guess I better go easy on it," Ash said in a dry voice. 

"And voice sounds scratchy and dry."

He cleared his throat. "Its probably my voice box. It's been scratchy like that for a while now. But thank you for your concern Hotaru."

"Its no problem," Hotaru replied, smiling sweetly. And while on the outside she was happy for Ash's recovery, but on the inside, she was concerned. Something was not right about Ash. It didn't feel like the normal Ash she's grown to love. But still he was Ash, and that all that cared for the moment now.

Hotaru watched with her father by her side as the car that Sonns rented went off towards the hotel for a day's relaxation followed by a long plane trip back to Japan, and back home for the Sonn family. She then turned around and headed out of the hospital area with her father.

It was days later and the news has released a steady amount of information regarding the incident known as the Gund Arena. According to reports, 20% of 1,350 estimated deaths were caused by a large part of the Gund Arena's ceiling collapsing; 37% of the deaths were caused by murder in a ritualistic fashion, not known in any textbooks, while the remaining 43% were simply murdered in cold blood.

The numbers stand: An estimated 1,350 deaths and an estimated number of 2,100 were declared missing, a number of them being CWE employees and other innocent bystanders.

As for those lucky to survive, they were released a few days later. 

The last one was to be Darien.

TIME: 8:30pm

LOCATION: Cleveland, Ohio

While Rini slept in a nearby hotel, Darien went out to go walk around Cleveland to think. And as he wandered around the city streets at night, his mind raced through old memories of the old days when the family wasn't just he and Rini, but when it he was he, Rini, and Serena.

It was painful to think back. But he couldn't stop. For nearly an hour, Darien walked through the streets with no one noticing him or his pain. 

Then a memory went to close into his mind, Darien grabbed his head in order to control the pain within his subconscious. His grasping of his head and labored breathing and whispering to himself were only expressions of the real pain that was going through his head.

His memories flashed and raced at a split second speed. Repeating, repeating, the same voice jumbled together in one collective orgy of painstaking voices. Voices of laughter, happiness, and love raced through his head. But then they then faded away and turned into voices of violence, madness, and hate. 

Darien was being further pushed off the deep end.

And then it all stopped. Everything Darien could do just stopped. He couldn't hear, he couldn't speak, he couldn't smell, he couldn't taste, he couldn't sense, and all he could see were the images flashing in his head.

And his mind's vision stopped at one scene. Serena stood dead center of the Gund Arena. Her naked body was clothed with the shadows of hatred and darkness. She stood with her back to Darien. Her right arm was covered and dripped blood and onto the floor while her other arm held a dead child by the face. And in one stroke, Serena smeared blood over the child and dropped her on the ground.

But before Darien's mind could react, Serena's back's flesh tore as six wings of black feathers tore through. And with one small flap of all six wings, Serena flew towards the light that shined on her.

Darien's mind went back to normal.

But as Darien regained control of his mind, so did he of his senses. He could have connected with his senses. Hearing, smelling, tasting, were coming back to him. His regular sight came last. And as his vision came through, he noticed that he was at the Gund Arena, and in front of him was the damaged areas of the arena.

"We knew you would be here," said a familiar female voice from behind Darien. 

"And look at you, struggling while your mind is bound in barbed wire, tortured in a never-ending cycle of internal pain. You're pathetic."

"And to make matters worse you will never see death coming at you?!"

Darien turned around in anger but as he saw the three female voices that taunted him behind. But to his surprise, he saw Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Mars—Amara, Michelle, and Rei.

"You three? I thought you three died in..."

"...the arena? Please!" Amara exclaimed as she unsheathed her scimitar, the Space Saber, from the sheath attached to the back of her Sailor Suit. "We didn't die in it, we're the ones who started it."

"WHAT?!" Darien said in shock.

Neptune laughed as if she really found the site of where a high of number of deaths occurred, but to Darien's mind, it seemed she was. She then said to the shocked Darien, "You should have seen it, one after another, helpless pigs being lead to the slaughter."

"Now one pig has come back," Sailor Mars said while holding a singular flame in the palm of her open hand.

"What are you three doing?"

"Following orders," they answered simultaneously, their voices sounding eerily similar.

And with that, Uranus charged at Darien with her blade lunging straight towards Darien's chest. He quickly jumped up high and in the process had assumed into his superhero form of Tuxedo Mask.

"So you changed your clothes; it doesn't mean a thing!" With that, Uranus jumped up to meet with Darien's position as she swung her sword to slit his throat, but inches before it could reach even the hair of his neck, Darien's cane stopped with a small spark of blades as metal met metal.

"Why do you want to kill me?" Darien asked as he was face to face with Uranus, heading towards the ground in a fall.

"The question is why are you still ALIVE?!" Mars said from the ground as she pitched a small dosage of fire at the back of Tuxedo Mask. Darien peered his eye behind him, seeing a burst of flames darting towards his back. With quick reflexes, Darien lunged his head back and head slammed Amara, causing her to lose her tension. And while his falling and the flames got closer to each other, Tuxedo Mask pushed himself off the semi-conscious Amara, making her the target of the flames.

Amara was engulfed into the flames of Sailor Mars. Darien saw that as landed on the ground. But before he could even take one breath a tunnel of water hurled at his body. And with great force his body flung against a standing brick wall. She laughed inwardly as his limp body slid down the wall.

"Its a shame that I have to kill you with such ease," Michelle said as she approached Darien. "But you do deserve it for scratching Amara. So I'll make you drown when there's no water around!"

As she said that, she lifted her hand up and Darien's body lifted up and in an instant, water formed around Darien's body. In seconds the masked man was drowning in a cube of water in the middle of the air.

"DIE YOU PIG!"

Tuxedo Mask's mask and hat floated to the top while his arms and legs felt like a chain of water held them down. It was then a rose materialized in his hand. His only way out was to rely on this one shot, by flinging the rose at Neptune, hoping to lose to grip on the water. But he was getting weak from holding his breath. He had to do it, now.

His wrist snapped and the rose flew through the water cube like a missile and launched out, stabbing itself through Michelle's shin. She whelped in pain, but as she did, her grip on the water fell through and weakened till Tuxedo Mask broke free, flinging himself at a waiting Sailor Mars.

The two traded blows while Michelle clasped her right shin and pulled out the diamond sharp rose, now covered in her own blood. She glanced up with the bloody rose in her hand and saw Rei and Darien block each other's blow.

Then she saw her opening. Rei landed a kick straight to the face of Darien.

"NEPTUNE…DEEP SUBMERGE!"

Neptune summoned a great rush of water and formed into a sphere. And with that, she fired it directly at Darien, and at a rate that impact would nearly paralyze his back.

But she was wrong.

Before she could notice, Darien swept the feet of Sailor Mars, causing her to lose balance, falling to the ground. He missed the water sphere launched by Neptune by mere inches.

Darien stood up and picked up the down Sailor Mars and threw her into Neptune. The two met as one slammed into another. They couldn't avoid this. But neither could they avoid the fifteen roses that followed Mars afterward.

Fifteen, fifteen diamond sharp roses tore into the two's bodies and stuck the two of them onto a large plate of rusted metal that used to be the arena's protective covering. The two looked at the exhausted Tuxedo Mask, whose back was turned after his throwing all of those roses, an elegant, white-gloved hand just barely visible by the right side of his head.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"This."

He snapped his fingers, and simultaneously, all fifteen roses exploded, taking the attached Mars and Neptune with them. Debris and fire scattered everywhere. Reacting quickly, Darien knelt onto the ground covered his body with his cape.

Seconds later the blast was over. Darien stood up and saw the smoke from the blast covering the entire area. He couldn't see anything. There was so much smoke that it made his eyes water. Blinded, he stood in one spot, waiting for the smoke to fade.

As it did, he saw three shadows. And a quick glare of light, as then Uranus with her Space Sword rushed right at him, and stuck into the left shoulder of Tuxedo Mask, making him cringe to the ground on one knee.

The three shadows then sliced their hands through the smoke, and instantly it was clear. All three, who were believe to be dead or at least defeated were still standing in perfect condition. But this time something was different.

Their suits were no longer the same. Where there was white, there was black, and where there was their signature color, it was a darker shade.

Amara snapped her head a pick with a small "crick" off to the side, while she and the two other approached the downed Darien.

"You're one of the reasons why the word, 'kill' exists."

TO BE CONTINUED………


	2. Gather all you can Find

The crown jewel fanfiction of CWF Entertainment is Fight For the Future.  Almost every work of Ari Rockefeller and Geron Kizan has a deep or near-deep connection with this series.  Almost every series you see of Ari and or of Geron refers to, or is somehow connected to, this fanfiction.

All anime mentioned is under their contracted owners.

All coincidences of original characters are just coincidental

All rights reserved of their companies or their owners.

Rated: R—For offensive language, graphic violence, and sexual content (not all in the same chapter at times)

© 1999, 2003 CWF Entertainment

**Fight For the Future**

**Chapter 2: Gather all you can Find**

      Darien, in his Tuxedo Mask form, knelt on the ground as a Uranus' space sword stuck into his right shoulder, gaping a whole and letting blood slowly flowed out of it.  He grasped it in pain as the blade remained in his flesh.  And when he couldn't take the pain any longer, it flung out of him and into the hands of the newly formed Sailor Uranus.

      "Now Darien, why don't you just simply die for us and we won't have to go through something like this again," Amara said as she wiped the blood off her sword with her fingers, then presenting them to her lover, Neptune, who then licked off the blood slowly.

      "You three disgust me, you know," Tuxedo Mask said as he got up, still clutching his wound.  "Who is behind all of this, huh?"

      "Why can't you just SHUT YOUR MOUTH?!?" As then said, the traitorous Sailor Soldier of Mars fired out her Flame Sniper attack, straight for Tuxedo Mask's head, only to be quickly avoided and singing the coat tails of Darien's magically-created attire.  Just as he jumped to the left to avoid being hit by the oncoming arrow of flame, Darien pulled out a rose and flung it straight pass the three scouts.

      "He missed," Sailor Uranus thought aloud, with a snicker.  A smug smirk graced her face until she heard a small hiss coming from behind her. She looked back, as did the others, and notice that the rose actually tore through the metal hinges of a fire hydrant.  The hiss was from the water pressure breaking through.  But before they could react, the hydrant exploded, releasing a high-pressured blast of water straight into the backs of the three scouts, knocking them off their feet.

      Darien rolled to a kneeling stance to see the three on their backs, knocked down by his impromptu plan.  But it only made it worse for him, as he saw from the three's glares, they were pissed.

      All he could do was pick up his hat and mask lying nearby and get into a fighting stance, only to gesture to the three of them with his fingers that was saying "bring it".

      The three rushed, but as they did Neptune and Mars moved in a different direction from Amara's head-on attack, as then they disappeared leaving Amara alone with Darien.  She swung her blade, he avoided and snapped back with a spinning back kick to her head.

      As his foot made contact with Uranus's face, Neptune appeared behind him and tried to smash her elbow into his head.  He avoided it, and using his still airborne leg, let it come down and sweep Neptune's legs, thus tripping her up.  

      Tuxedo Mask got up quick, but was met with a hard punch to the face from Mars.  As he was forced back from the punch, he saw that she was going to follow up with a few more, that was then when he moved his head left and right constantly, avoiding as many punches as he could.  But when one was coming straight at his face, he ducked, and Mars's fist came direct contact with a tree…only to make it snap in off half like a twig.

      After some time of defense, Tuxedo Mask took offense of Mars mistake and kneed her in the stomach, which was then followed by a kick to the back of her neck, sending her to the ground.

      Neptune returned and firing her signature Deep Submerge attack, only to be deflected back at her from Mask's counter attack of pulling on his cape and flinging it at the aqua elemental projectile, and right back at its maker.  And he finished his swing, he managed to step forward and pivot right foot and followed up with his cane, this time smashing it into the face of a still reeling Sailor Mars, thus her yards away from him.

      Uranus then slammed her fist on the ground and fired her infamous World Shaking attack, which on contact would simultaneously brutally vibrate and furiously singe Tuxedo Mask in seconds.  But before it made contact with him, Darien pushed his hands in front of him and caught the concentrated magic using his own to stop it.  It was then he pushed the energy ball above and behind him, only to miss the Sailor Soldier's target and to shatter and burn a nearby broken down arena wall.

      Uranus stared down Tuxedo Mask, as to were Sailor Mars and Neptune, both standing by Uranus, bruised and bleeding.  Jealous of how this man they targeted could still be alive and well.  Smiling at their failure to do so.

      "If this is all you can bring to the table, then I wouldn't be so worried about this new person you follow orders from," Tuxedo Mask taunted.    

      "Don't you dare say that about the Empress!"   

      Before Tuxedo Mask could turn and see who shouted in a familiar yet bitchy voice, the feeling of thousands upon thousands of pounds of water pressure were barreling down on his entire body, followed by a death grip on his throat.  And as he struggled to breathe, the arm swung him like a rag doll, before it released Darien and flung him onto the arena's rubble, knocking him straight out.  He heard only the last few phrases before he blacked out.

      "My mistress, Hydroa," Uranus said as she and the other scouts bowed to a figure in the shadows.  

      "You three couldn't handle _just _this guy?" she shouted.  "You three are pathetic!"

      "We are sorry, your mistress, but we seemed to misjudge him!" Uranus replied for the three of them.

      "You seemed to misjudge him…no, that's wrong.  What the real problem is that you three complete imbeciles can't even do one fucking thing right!"  
  


      "Yes, mistress.  You are right."

      Just then, the sound of a number of speeding police sirens polluted the area.  It only meant one thing.

      "Looks like this could be a problem, let's go!" the figure known as Hydroa commanded.  With that, they were gone.

      It was about five minutes later when Darien looked up, and noticed the presence of the Cleveland police force within the rubble of the park.  He didn't want to draw any attention or bring any innocent civilians into his world, so using all the strength he had left over from his fight, he got up and limped away from out of site, trying his best not to draw any attention to himself – from civilians, or the police.

LOCATION: Unknown, a lowly lit throne room

TIME: 1 hour later...

      Uranus, Neptune, and Mars hung their heads low as they were being reprimanded from the one who gave them their orders.  Her harsh voice was as fiery as the depths as hell…and that was being generous.  It made even the tough soldier, Sailor Uranus, quiver at times.

      "You failed me, you three, what do you have to say about that?!?" 

      The three didn't answer.

      "Silence, huh?  Good, you don't deserve to speak to me.  I can't believe it, you were suppose to kill him.  You were suppose to kill him, as well as his daughter!  For me!  You know WHY I had them targeted to be killed?

      The three still didn't answer.

      "I wanted to erase my past so it wouldn't bother me anyway.  But now, since you three failed, he's now probably going to find more resistance against us!"

      "But Empress Serena...."

      "DON'T TALK BACK TO ME, MARS!"  
  


      The three traitor sailor soldiers looked up to glance at their leader, Empress Serena.  Her attire changed from the regular sailor suit to a long black Empress dress that would drag a foot fabric behind her.  She was no longer a symbol of hope and justice.  She was more of a symbol of evil and hatred.

      "How dare you talk back to me!  You think this is the old days were you can humiliate me in front of everybody?!?  Those days are long gone, Rei!  I found my true power now, and after seeing the truth, all that strength I had saving the world changed into a strength that would make me destroy and conquer it.  Look at me!  LOOK AT ME!"

      "We are looking at you, our Empress," the three sailor soldiers said in unison.

      "My power has made surpass levels upon levels of strength, my intellect has surpassed anything I thought was possible.  I am no longer a bumbling fool who would save the world through the love of her friends.  No.  I am now a god.  But not completely…I must make the world recognize me.  And to recognize me, I must be strong, so that's where this comes in."

      The Empress walked out of her throne room with the three sailor soldiers looking behind her.  And when they walked out of the throne room to a marble white balcony, the view of a dark clouded sky overlooked the grounds of the gigantic 13th Century castle.  The grounds were scattered with them. 

      Android soldiers.  Nearly a high number of them.  Around 200.

      Biological cybernetic soldiers.  Half flesh, half machine.  The perfect killing machine for an invasion.  Clad of black armored uniform, nearly identical riot gear, these android soldiers were superior to any soldier the Earth could bring.

      "My Empress, did the professor actually finished the first generation of our army?"

      "Yes, Professor Ginea did.  Ever since I made him from the essence of my newfound abilities and intellect as well as my own energy, he has never ceased to amaze me."

      "It is the least I can do," said a voice from below the balcony.  It was then when a man of what looked like to be in his late sixties, dressed in lab attire, drifted up to the balcony while standing on a floating platform.  

      "Professor Ginea, I see you have done a complete success," Empress Serena acknowledged. 

      "I couldn't have done it with you giving me that 'aid' I wanted alongside with her experiment of hers that you brought along.  He and she were just what I needed alongside my biological samples to create the perfect killing machine."

      "Are they perfect?"  
  


      Ginea then adjusted his black specs and then handed Serena a battle scanner that would attach to the ear and display a blue glass over the nearby eye.

      "Analyze one single soldier and see his power level."  
  


      Serena clipped on the scanner and viewed a single soldier in training.  Within one second, Serena grinned.

      Ginea then added, "Those power levels are impressive.  Multiply it by the number of available units..."

      "And soon it'll be unstoppable," Serena ended Ginea's sentence.  She then gave Sailor Neptune the scanner.  "Now tell me more about this 

thing in Moscow that you need..."

      As Serena and Ginea went back into the throne room, Neptune clipped on the scanner and viewed a single soldier on the field before them.

      "He's outdone himself.  One soldier has the power level equivalent to level 1, Super Saiyan."

      "There must be nearly 200 of them, multiply that by 1,500,000..."

      "And the world will be yours."

      "Empress Serena," Ginea said as he pulled out a small metal cube from his lab coat, "...what I need in Moscow is vital for the conquest of Earth.

      Ginea tossed the cube behind him and within seconds it opened up, revealing a hologram of a small liquid.  "This is the Russian government's most secluded secret, it is called Alexander."

      "Alexander?"

      "A biological weapon that is ten times faster and deadlier than even the purest Anthrax.  The Russian government attained this liquid during a raid of a Muslim terrorist group that operated in the Tundra near a location by where the Artic Sea and the Volga Sea converge.  The terrorists were working under extremely cold conditions in order to make this new biological weapon, because that is the only safe way it can be made.  If half of a vial's liquid was to be let out at a temperature of 23 degrees Celsius, a immediate radius of nearly twenty-nine kilometers would legally be classified as…heh heh, unsafe for human occupation, to say the least.  Currently, the biological weapon Alexander is being held underground."

      "Underground?"

      "Yes, held in a lab designed by the GLAN Corporation, a corporation based in Moscow which mainly develops medical drugs for the Russian Military.  But due to Alexander's cautions, it must be held in the coldest biological container Russia can provide, that being in the laboratories of GLAN.  The thing is, if we were to inquire this, it would take an..."

      "I see where this is going," Serena interrupted.  "I am pleased by your information, Ginea, you may leave."

      "It is no problem, my mistress."

      Ginea bowed to the Empress and then walked away and into the shadows.

      "He is a great asset, isn't he mother?" said the voice of Hydroa said as a portal opened beside Empress Serena.

      "Yes it is, my daughter Misty, or should I say Sailor Hydroa? Do you enjoy your new powers?"

      A girl figure in a black and dark blue sailor suit stepped through the portal.  Beside Empress Serena stood Misty, the one who once estranged Ash a long time ago, now under the care of Empress Serena due to a  bond of hate for the world and the people that have turned their back on.  The bond became so strong, that Serena legally took Misty as her legal daughter. And now blessed her with her evil essence.

      "Then now watch as I set fire to the ignorant masses of the white tundra," Serena said as she stood up and looked to the shadows that cloacked the throne room.  "I trust that my true male loyalists shall be perfect for this."

      "We will do your bidding, our mistress," said one in the shadows.

      "And those who stand in our way shall be punished," said another in the shadows.

      "I also give you permission to use what resources necessary....except for the slaves.  But when the first generation of my slaves is complete, I will send them out to aide you, in case," Serena said.

      "Right."

      "Come with me, Hydroa," Serena said.

      "Yes, mother."

A few minutes later...

      Serena stood atop the castle, at the highest point.  In her hands she held a long golden scepter with a golden head of a demon at the end.  Hydroa watched as her mother raised the scepter.

      "I want to fight those who oppose me on a fair level.  So I will not let the common man know or remember of those souls who wish to fight me.  Around this world I shall cast a plague of amnesia for the common man.  And he, she, and every common child shall never know of those souls who are motivated enough to stand against me."

      And with that a bolt of red energy fired out of the sky and broke through the black clouds that shrouded the castle, creating a dome.  And as the bolt cast itself into the air, it then stopped and forked into many different directions.

      Serena's androids and others in the castle ground took notice of the red light that pierced the blacken clouded dome and spread to the outside world.

      The bolts traveled through the sky, and with it, killed the common man's thoughts and memories of those Serena wanted to fight.

Back on Earth...

      Piccolo was meditating by waterfalls that were not too near the house of Goku.  Being one of the very few who survived through the wreckage without a scrape, Piccolo meditated with his highest endurances and power.

      Suddenly, his eyes opened up, and looked to where the East was. A gigantic red source of light came flying through the sky.  Piccolo stopped his meditation and floated up to see it coming.

      "This looks bad.  But it isn't an energy wave or any kind of attack, yet it is....coming like it is one of those."

      Piccolo's puzzlement made him wonder.  Just then, he was drowning in the red light source.  And he did, his eyes bulged as what he saw.  Memories of those he fought with and against in the CWF.  They were disappearing.  He couldn't understand.

      While drowning in the red light for that moment, he closed his eyes and let the intellect he inherited from Kami take over.  And within seconds, he understood it.  And by that time, the red light was gone.

      "Goku must know this.  And we must rally all help we can get."

Goku's house...

      It was minutes later when Piccolo arrived at Goku's house, only to tell Goku what he saw and what he understood.  As he stood in the living room, talking to Goku and Gohan, he took note of a very sick Ash laid out on the couch.

      "It's strange, but I fear someone is trying to prepare the world for something.  And we have to do with it," Piccolo said.

      "But why are our memories being erased?"

      "Look before us Piccolo, when we were in the CWF we were the idols of people.  I never liked the fanfare but I really did like the feeling that people would count on us.  But now that we're out, and someone's put a target on us, they don't want the people butting in or aiding us."

      "So that red light we all saw was a physical formation of..." Gohan said..

      "Amnesia, intended for all people except for those who wish to fight this oncoming evil.  They or whoever wants to fight us on a leveled ground."

      "This could be bad for the future."

      "I came here to alert you guys to be on the lookout and at a ready status when the time comes," Piccolo said.  "And also to gather all those who can fight."

      "That'll be hard, but the Sonn family will lead the way against this fight," Goku stated.

      "I'm with my dad too," Gohan added.

      "Me too," Ash said in a sickly manner that caught the three's attention.

      "Goku, is your son, okay?" Piccolo asked.  

      As Gohan rushed over to catch his little brother from falling over, Goku pulled Piccolo off to the side.  "He's been like this ever since we came back," he started, talking in a low voice. "He's been going through a lot, like the doctor told us he.  Insomnia, vomiting, muscle spasms and such.  And that's just been in the past few days or so.  Get this, too:  I gave him a Senzu bean to see if it might help him, but noting happened.  It was like he ate a piece of candy or something."

      "I see.  Maybe you should take him to Dende later on," Piccolo said.  "But he should get some rest right now.  His power levels were high during his trials and training to become a consummate fighter, considering he hasn't been doing it as long as you or Krillin, or even Gohan."  Piccolo looked over at the boys; Ash was being laid out on the couch, slowly, by his older brother, who was worried as all hell for the welfare of his brother.  "He needs to get over this soon; we're gonna need all the help we can get when this new threat decides to show itself..."

      "Right.  We'll see Dende later on.  Give him a few days rest, then we'll fly him up there.

A few days passed...

      "...when I woke up, I noticed the policemen were all around.  I didn't want them to get involved, so I bolted before anyone could notice me," said Darien as he sat on the stairs of Dende's lookout, telling his story to Dende and Piccolo.

      "So three of the Sailor Soldiers have folded on us, huh?" Piccolo said as he sat on the ground, listening to Darien's story.  "And whoever this Hydroa character who commands them must be superior to them, which must lead her to knowing the head of this evil force."

      "Anyway, I feel like my encounter is somehow related with your story of that weird red light.  I too saw it, but I couldn't figure out what it was for until you told me."

      "Yeah.  So will you lend Piccolo and the others a hand," Dende asked.

      "I'll join you guys.  I know of how they fight, and I'm ready to strike back.  And if they even harm one hair on Rini, I swear there won't be any tomorrow for them!" Darien said he pounded his fist on the pillar of the lookout's tower, cracking parts of marble off it.

      "Where is you daughter?" Dende asked.

      "With her friend Hotaru and their father.  They should be safe.  I don't think whoever is involve would go after Hotaru.  I hope I know what I'm doing.

      "They'll be fine," Piccolo said.  "I can notice their energy levels from here.  And if any even dropped one level, I will notice you."  
  


      "Thanks, Piccolo."  
  


      "From what you told me in the past about those girls, I believe they could be a very big help, just in case it comes down to that."

      "I don't want them to get involved though..." Darien said.

      Mr. Popo approached to the three.  "The Sonn family is here, Dende, maybe you can help Ash."

      "Alright, where is he?"  
  


      Mr. Popo stepped off to the side to have Dende view Ash being helped by Gohan.  Goku walked behind the two after resetting the helicopter into a capsule.

      "It's a good thing we didn't fly Ash up here," Goku said.  "He barely held on to that helicopter flight."

      "I know," Gohan said being concerned about his brother.  "How you hanging bro?"  
  


      "I'm perfectly fine," he lied, trying to keep a straight face.

      "Come and bring him to my chambers," Dende informed as he turned away.  As he did, the rest followed him, except for Piccolo, who sat still and meditated.

      Goku help lay Ash on his back on a table Dende used for healing.  As they did, Ash coughed and hacked, making concern of those in the room.

      "I'm going to be okay, right?" Ash said.

      "Yes, but to make this process easier, I'll set you off to sleep."

      Dende then waved his hands over Ash's eyes, and in a second Ash fell asleep calmly.  

      "This is the first in sometime that he slept so calmly," Goku remarked.  "Can you give your healing a shot?"

      "I'll do my best, Goku," Dende replied as he laid his hands on Ash's body, one on his forehead and the other on the chest area of Ash.  Dende then closed his eyes and let the healing process begin.   The Namekian's body began to give off a feint yellow aura as then he begun restoring Ash to his former self.  Just then, the aura of Dende became stronger, and he began to strain and sweat.  Something was wrong.

      It was then the aura grew and grew, and the strain on Dende became harder and harder.  Then his eyes opened, and with one invisible force, Dende was thrown back a few feet, shocking the others.

      "What happened?" Gohan asked.

      "I...I don't know.  This doesn't seem right.  No one ever before has had a body that rejected the Namekian arts of healing.  This is strange."

      "Dende, can you try again?"  
  


      "I'll try," the Namekian said as he approached Ash.  Just then Ash sat up and blinked.  He then looked at his hand and looked up. 

      "Ash, are you okay?" Goku asked his son.

      He held out his arm, pointing, which shook wildly while his other hand clutched his stomach.  "I feel...fine."

TIME: 7:35am Moscow Time

LOCATION: Moscow, Russian

      Dark clouds over Moscow littered the air, meaning a day of cold rain was before them.  And while this happened, a chill filled over all the city blocks.  And on the Russian highway, traffic jams were made more hectic as rain came down upon the many vehicles.

      But what was strange that during all of this storm brewing, a lone blimp still came over the air.  Which was strange, cause little did the common people know that slow aircraft such as blimps were not to be in the air during rain.

      Or in the no-fly zone over the metropolitan area of Moscow. in warning, local forces dispatched a helicopter to warn the controllers and pilots of the blimp.

      Warning, you are entering into a no-fly zone over the city of Moscow.  Turn the blimp around, now or our military personnel will board you.

      "Damn Russians," said one of the members on the blimp.

      "Just another group of ignorant masses, my friend," said the another.  "Fire."

      And with that, a laser beam fired out of one of the blimp's hatches and blew the helicopter into a fireball.

Back at the lookout.

      "Oh no, it's begun!" Piccolo said as his eyes opened. 


	3. Friends or Slaves?

The crown jewel fanfiction of CWF Entertainment is Fight For the Future.  Almost every work of Ari Rockefeller and Geron Kizan has a deep or near-deep connection with this series.  Almost every series you see of Ari and or of Geron refers to, or is somehow connected to, this fanfiction.

All anime mentioned is under their contracted owners.

All coincidences of original characters are just coincidental

All rights reserved of their companies or their owners.

Rated: R—For offensive language, graphic violence, and sexual content (not all in the same chapter at times)

© 1999, 2003 CWF Entertainment

Fight For the Future 

**Chapter 3: Friends or slaves?**

TIME: 7:45am, Moscow Time

PLACE: Downtown Moscow, Russia

      "Ten minutes into the invasion and already there's a riot," said a shadowed figure to another while inside the violating blimp over the Moscow airspace. "Looks like retrieving Alexander won't be such of a silent run."

      "I like it this way, anyway."

      "Less work for us to do; I don't think Serena would mind."

      "Just as long as we get a hold of those biological weapons, we'll be fine."

      "I guess so."  He paused, then looked to his companion.  "Do you feel that?"

      "Yeah...I do.  Feels like...Goku."

      "And Piccolo and others.  Looks like they want to spoil our fun.  Shall we stop them?"

      "No, I got an even better idea."

Inside the GLAN Corporation Building...

      With the blimp that hovered menacingly over the Moscow skyline took out a Russian military helicopter with ease, the entire workday ceased.  Blue- and white-collar employees of the GLAN building did like other surrounding companies did and were attracted to their windows, looking out, each with either a expression of shock or awe.

      Some employees packed up and left out of fear that their building could be next.  Some others went back to their job and didn't want to think about it.  But many of them just stared like children looking at a dead deer on the side of the road.

      Then they noticed the blimp was now over their building.

On top of the GLAN Corporation Building

      While gigantic air vehicle floated above the rooftop of corporate building, several bundles of rappelling rope were thrown from the sides of the blimp and landed directly onto the roof.  It was then that ten black uniformed soldiers in armored body armor rappelled down to the rooftop.  Each one of the ten was exactly the same size and height, and had their facial identity covered by the exact same face shield.

      They were then joined by another set of ten.  Then another.  And another.  After the four sets of ten soldiers were in line, they knocked down the rooftop entrance door down and proceeded.

Meanwhile, heading towards Moscow...

      Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, and Darien (still in his Tuxedo Mask form) sped through the cloudy as fast their ki (or magic) could take them, while heading towards the city of Moscow.  As they flew, tensions grew, as they sensed more danger coming from the Russian capital.

      "Dammit, I can feel it getting worse," Goku said as his senses heightened.  "We gotta get there before whatever is causing all this chaos to continue to happen!"

      "Right!"

      Just then, all four of them sped faster towards the doomed metropolis.

TIME: The same

LOCATION: Sonn Residence, outside of Tokyo, Japan

      While it looked as though Ash was calm on the outside, inside he was furious at his father and the others for sending him back home.  They were worried that his condition might come back again and bring him down at any crucial moment.  He was alone in his room save for his faithful Pikachu.

      "They don't think I can handle the pressure, that's what they think!"  Ash yelled to no one as he threw a fist against the wall, indenting a small mark on its plaster.  "I can take them!  I know I can! It's not fair!"

      Ash then sat up on the edge of his bed.  Immediately his mood altered from anger to sorrow, as a tear rolled down his cheek and onto the wooden floor below.

      "I just want to prove that I can be as tough as they are.  One day I'll prove it."

      He then looked towards the window.  He vaguely felt the presence of his dad and his big brother and the others going farther away, heading towards certain danger.

      "Pi ka," Pikachu cooed, looking forlornly at his trainer.

Back in the GLAN corporate building...

      Blood was splattered across the various walls of the corporate building as workers and managers alike fell victim the blood and gore that the forty soldiers that had infiltrated their company from the top.  The sounds of once peaceful office were replaced with the sounds of killsaws, explosions, gunfire, and screams of death.

      Many ran away from the uniformed soldiers, and those who couldn't get away were savagely killed or gored in their path of destruction.  The security guards of the building came at them with full force their department could give, military issued AK-47s and all, yet still their weapons were no match for the armor the soldiers bore.  Even something as powerful as a shotgun blast to the head didn't even crack the shields over their faces.

      And one by one, each person who put up a fight was quickly eliminated.

      As it would have seen, the soldiers' plans were to infiltrate the building from the top and work their way down till they reach the lower laboratory level and retrieve the biological weapon codenamed: "Alexander".

      The Russian Military was at the GLAN building in record time, while a squadron of Russian MIGs was scrambled to take out the blimp over the GLAN building with no holding back.

      Meanwhile Goku sensed it.  He knew that painful sense...the feeling that can only come from people dying horrible deaths in large numbers.  With that, Goku went Super Saiyan and rushed even faster.  Gohan did the same and followed.  Piccolo and Darien tried to catch up, speeding as fast they can.

TIME: 8:15am, Moscow Time

LOCATION: Above GLAN Building, Moscow, Russia

      "Heh.  Pathetic humans."

      "What now?"

      "They're sending jets in."

      "What a waste of this country's failing economy's tax dollars."

      "Shall we get rid of them?"

      "Yeah.  I don't want to get rusty."  
  


Inside the GLAN Building...

      As dead employees slumped over each other, slowly dying in pain, a TV was left on, broadcasting a Russian news report, covering every moment of the GLAN Building's invasion.

      "The Russian Air Force has made contact with the blimp overhead.  They are aiming directly at its controller...OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! TWO FIGURES HAVE JUST FLOWN OUT OF THE BLIMP AND HAVE TAKEN OUT THE ENTIRE SQUADRON!  NOW THEY ARE AIMING AT...."

      The TV went dead as one of the soldiers kicked the tv onto the floor, breaking it and the news broadcast.  And then their bloodshed continued.

      Breaking down the door to the fifth level, the entire level was engrossed in panic with the presence of the killing machines on their level.  So were so panicked that they took their lives by breaking a hole into a nearby window and throwing themselves out to their death.

      "The masters want us to retrieve Alexander," said one soldier.

      "It is best if we get information from these humans."

      With that, a panicked supervisor ran past the android soldiers without noticing them in the least.  One lashed its arm out, grabbing him by the front of the shirt, and began the interrogation.

      "Where are the laboratory levels?"  
  


      "Let me go!"

      Just then, one of the soldiers produced a Killsaw from his left wrist and threatened the hapless fool with it.

      "Tell us or you will be killed."

      "LEVEL B3!  Take that elevator!"  He pointed to an inconspicuous-looking elevator.  "It'll take you straight down to it!  I swear!"

      "Thank you human.  For you cooperation, you will be given a quick death."  And with that, the soldier was about to quickly cut the man's head off until a ki blast cut his arm from the elbow down off.

      "GAH!"

      "Intruders!  Analysis: Goku Sonn.  Auto orders, half of battalion, eliminate.  Other half, head to level section B3."

      "Understood," the subordinate androids chorused.

      Half of the soldiers headed towards the elevators while the rest remained to confront Goku. All twenty of them, with one exception of one was a arm short, went into a fighting stance.

      "Analysis complete.  Subject: Goku Sonn, Jankenpo Master."

      "Hey," Goku said.  "You mind helping me out here?"

      Half of the soldiers facing Goku turned around, and without even looking at them, they were blitzed by his companions; Gohan's fists, Piccolo's nails and Tuxedo Mask's indestructible Tuxedo Cane all found their targets.

      "Bring it on!" Gohan shouted.  The melee quickly turned into four separate five-on-one assaults.  But as they fought on the level, smashing soldier after soldier through numerous walls, windows, or other miscellaneous riffraff, each soldier continued to get back up and fight.  Despite the punishment they were taking, they were relentless in their own assaults.

      Goku, in his Super Saiyan form, didn't want to waste all of his time fighting half of the group when he knows that the other half were already on their way, harming more innocent citizens.  Acting quickly, he took one the soldiers arms and kicked twice in its kidney area and followed up with a crescent kick, taking the head off the soldier, slamming the severed appendage flying head into another.  

      Much to Goku's surprise, blood poured out headless body, despite the stump that used to be the neck being a mess of wires.  Goku was confused.  

      "They're androids?  But why are they bleeding?"

      As Goku let his mind drift, another soldier was coming behind him with a Killsaw ready to return the decapitation favor.

      "GOKU WATCH OUT!"

      "DAD!"

      "FLASH CANNON, HA!"

      Before Goku could turn around, the soldier behind him was assimilated into nothing as a gigantic ki wave fired out of nowhere and swallowed the enemy.

      "Need some help, Goku?"

      "TIEN!"

      "YAMCHA!"

      "No time for talk," Yamcha said.  "We sensed this presence of evil here and decided to join in the festivities."

      "Yeah, now lets take them out!"

      Tien and Yamcha exchanged glances, as well as smirks that only the two of them saw.  
  


TIME: 10:20AM, Japan Time

LOCATION: Sonn Residence, outside of Tokyo, Japan

      "Ash? Ash?" Chichi said as she knocked on the door leading to Ash and Gohan's room.  "Are you hungry?  I prepared some breakfast for you. Ash?"

      There was no sound coming from that room.

      "Ash?  Are you sleep?  Hello?"  
  


      Still nothing.

      "Come on, your breakfast is getting cold, son!"  
  


      No sound yet.  Which made Chichi furious, which caused her to bang her fists on the door even more violently.

      "ASH! ASSSHH!!!! COME ON!  I'M COMING IN THERE!!!'"

      Not wasting any more time, Chichi raised her food and kicked the door open.  She looked around, but no one was there.  The room was empty.  Not even Pikachu was there.  She then noticed the curtains blowing wildly by the open window.  Chichi then looked outside, her head looking around wildly.

      "ASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

TIME: 9:05AM, Moscow Time

LOCATION: Level B3, GLAN Building, Moscow, Russia

      They dropped like helpless flies to the battalion of twenty android soldiers.  Each of them used their buzz saw weapons to hack and slash each and every human being, or blasted them with a firearm and mowing down anyone unfortunate enough to get in their way.  Or they simply took a human and broke his or her neck.

      All of this was because of getting Serena's hands on a very useful and very deadly tool in her bloody crusade of world domination and human slavery.

      After killing nearly all of the scientists on the level, the twenty android soldiers scanned the vicinity.  And found out that the biological weapon was contained behind an airtight door that was five inches thick of Titanium metal, inside of a room with temperatures that reached nearly a negative of 22 degrees Celsius (nearly negative 75 degrees Fahrenheit).

      "Our bodies are fit to withstand the cold," said one android soldier.  "That door will only take a few moments of our time to weld it down.  One soldier approached the door, a high-powered blowtorch extended from its chest plate.  The white-hot flame flashed into existence as the apparatus extended itself towards the door, but it was promptly destroyed when a long-stemmed red rose cut the tool to pieces, the fire doing nothing to singe the magical petals.

      "Not good for you," said the voice of Tuxedo Mask behind the android soldiers with the five others. "Cause we'll make sure you won't get your hands on that weapon."

      "Analysis: Darien Shields.  Orders: eliminate."

      "Right."

      "YAAAH!"  Tuxedo Mask screamed as he flung two roses directly at the oncoming androids.  The rose then crashed through the face shield of one android soldier, killing it instantly.  The others then looked, and then took notice of Piccolo and the Super Saiyans, Goku and Gohan.

      While this all took place, a different android stood by the door, a blowtorch attachment of his own extended, intent on cutting down the last line of defense.  But before he could use it, he felt his body being grabbed.  Tuxedo Mask then tossed him through a nearby wall, pelting the enemy with about a dozen roses before he hit the ground.  With a snap of his fingers, each one of the ten roses exploded, taking the soldier with him.

      Piccolo blasted two android soldiers away with his mouth's ki blast, annihilating them.  Three were left standing, so with that he threw one onto another and then gathered his ki.

      "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

      Two small ki beams, one orbiting the other very tightly, blasted through the three chests of the android soldiers.

      Another came at him, and threw a roundhouse kick at Piccolo's head, only to be caught and be thrown towards a waiting Gohan who eyed the flying android soldier and with über-fast reflexes...

      "MASENKO...HA!!!!"

      ...eliminated the android soldier and three others with him.  He then took out another that came from behind him with a direct kick to the abdominal area and then followed by a flip kick.

      "Good work son."

      "Dad!"  
  


      Goku turned around and saw two android soldiers coming at him.  Both tried to take the Saiyan out but underestimated him as he blocked their attacks and countered with a fist to each one's head, cracking their eye shields in the process.  And as the two staggered, Goku released a huge blast of ki from his hands, evaporating the two to oblivion.

      The handful of androids left quickly analyzed the situation; the analysis: hopeless.  They had only one course of action left on this failing mission—retreat.

      "This should be easy," Goku said nonchalantly.  He turned to his allies.  "Shall we?"

      Gohan, Piccolo, Goku, and Darien then eliminated the remaining soldiers as they then flung the remnants of the battalion between the four of them.

      "KAMEHAMEHA!"

      "MASENKO-HA!"

      "KAMEHAMEHA!"

      "ROSE TORRENT!"

      The remaining androids were annihilated with four attacks simultaneously.  The waves of blue and yellow energy did most of the damage, while the dozens of roses were the coup de grace.  All that remained of the invaders was a big stain on the floor.

      "That's all of them!" Goku said.

      "Finally," Piccolo said.  "They won't be able to kill any longer.  But the things is, where were Yamcha and Tien?"

      "Yeah, we were the ones busting our stones down here," Gohan added.  "What, they didn't wanna get their hands dirty or something?  Sheesh."

      The conversation came to an abrupt halt as they were cut off by light applause, almost like it was a golf-clap.  They turned around to see Tien and Yamcha applauding them sarcastically.

      "Good work, Goku," Yamcha said sardonically.

      "Yes, magnificent work to all four of you," Tien replied sneering. 

      "What the matter with the two of you?" Goku said in serious voice.  "You two didn't even lift a finger since we got here."

      "Yeah, thanks for your help," Gohan spat.

      "Oh we were saving our energy for a even bigger fight," Tien said.  "So we made you do all the work for us."  
  


      "What do you mean by that?" Piccolo said, frowning at the two Z-fighters before him and the others. "What bigger fight?"  
  


      "THIS FIGHT!!!! TRI-BEAM BARRAGE CANNON!"

      "WOLF FANG KAISER FIST!"

      Tien and Yamcha fired out a combined blast directly at the four, knocking them clear across the room.  They laughed as they saw their "friends" on the ground, struggling to get back on their feet from such an impeccable blast.

      Goku got up, followed by Gohan, both were struck out of their Super Saiyan form from the blast of Tien and Yamcha.  Piccolo only got up to a knee, as well as Darien.

      "Why did you do that?" Goku said angrily.

      "Because to put it bluntly, Goku...we don't like you.  Or your friends," Tien said.  "We can't fucking _stand _you."

      "How were you two able to obtain that much power?" said the Namek as he got to one knee.  "You were never on this level..."

      "You could say we serve her now."

      "Her?  Her who?" Goku asked.

      "IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW WE GOT THIS POWER!!!" Yamcha yelled.   "Look at us now and compare us from before.  Ever since you and Gohan have reached a level beyond the level of Super Saiyan, people like Tien and me grew jealous of your strength and abilities.  You two made us feel like small fucks in the Z-Fighters!"

      "That's not true!" Gohan said, "You two were as valuable to our group as anyone else!"

      "THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Tien cursed as Gohan.  "As you, your father, and Piccolo grew in strength, you left us in the dust.  Do you know what it feels like to know that you are inferior to someone you closely know?  DO YOU?! _DO YOU?!_"

      "HEY! SHITHEADS!" Darien yelled.  "I KNOW I MAY NOT BE AS STRONG AS THOSE THREE, BUT I DO KNOW THAT I FEEL NO SENSE OF INFERIORITY BECAUSE OF THEM!"

      "Oh shut up, you caped pussy," Yamcha said.  "You just want to be around them to know how to become strong like them.  Well I got news for you, we tried and we didn't learn JACK SHIT!!!"

      "Well, who's fault is that," Gohan muttered under his breath.

      Tien continued, "Ever since we found out that we could never be as strong as you, we realized what was the use of endless training and useful studying of martial arts.  Just when we were about to throw the towel in...she came."

      "She came?" Goku questioned.

      "She came...said that if we give our souls to her, we will granted the ability to reach levels beyond our imaginations.  Levels beyond what a normal being can reach.  Levels beyond a Namekian could reach.  EVEN LEVELS BEYOND WHAT AN ORDINARY SAIYAN CAN REACH!!!!"

      "And when we submitted ourselves to her, we were given what we were promised.  Powers beyond what a human, Namekian, or Saiyan could even think of! NOW YOU'LL KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO FEEL INFERIOR!!!"

      And with that, the martial arts uniforms that Tien and Yamcha wore, slowly turned into a darker version of itself.

      "LOOK AT THE POWER OF WHAT EMPRESS SERENA HAS GRANTED US!!!"

      "Serena?!" Darien said in shock.

      "NOW DIE YOU UNWORTHY PILES OF SHIT!"

      Wind picked up as Yamcha and Tien's arms began to give off a deep red aura.  As they continued to power up, the wind began to get faster and more violent.

      "EVERYONE!  FIRE BACK AT THEM!!!" Goku shouted as he went to his most maximum stage of Super Saiyan, while Gohan did the same.  Piccolo stood up and joined, while Darien stayed motionless, still in shock.

      "KA-ME-HA-ME...."

      "KA-ME-HA-ME...."

      "MA-SEN-KO...."

      "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" screamed both sides as they fired out their blasts of ki energy shots, only for the two to battle each other out in power blasts.

      "DO YOU THREE REALLY THINK YOU CAN STOP US WITH THAT?!" Yamcha screamed at the top of his lungs.  With a loud grunt his and Tien's blast then overpowered the three and engulfed their combined beam.  And as it drew closer, their attacks began to fail.  The combined attack from the Z-Warriors was starting to be pushed back, dangerously close...

      A red crescent-shaped beam of energy fired directly at the backs of Tien and Yamcha, knocking them their attacks.  But while the attack dissipated, Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo fell once again to their knees in exhaustion, while Tien and Yamcha turned around to see who dared to try and stop them.

      A shadowy figure loomed in the doorway, and apparently had two heads.  No, wait.  It was another being on the shoulder of the youth (it was obviously a young person, being about the same height of Gohan, they noticed), who then hopped off and landed next to its master's feet.  It growled at Tien and Yamcha, and they could clearly see electric currents dance off the little critter's face.  The light above them flickered back on, and they could now clearly see the boy's face.

      "Who are you?" Tien said.

      "I'm Ash Ketchum-Sonn, the greatest Pokémon Master in the world!" he shouted.  The two seethed, especially Tien.  "What's the matter, triclops?  Surprised to see me?  I've come to help put you two clowns in your place!"

      "Pi ka pi ka!"  {"We'll make you pay for your crimes!"} Pikachu shouted, electricity dancing across his electric sacs on his cheeks.

      Across the room, the others were just as surprised to see him.  "Ash?"  Tuxedo Mask asked quietly.  "But isn't he..."

      "By all accounts," Piccolo answered, "...he should be half-dead right now."

      "Little bro..." Gohan said, barely as whisper.

      _Damn it, Ash, _Goku thought.  He gritted his teeth, upset that his son deliberately disobeyed him.  _I told you stay at home!  You're in no condition to fight right now!_

      Ash pumped a fist, his aura radiating off him like white fire.  "It's time to get serious!" he shouted.  He pointed at his enemies.  "This time...it's for real!"


End file.
